


Tommy weird homestuck/hiveswap like AU cause I suck? Dunno what to call it lmao

by LLuxxY



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Here’s a prompt, Insane TommyInnit, Insanity, Kinda, Lowkey based off homestuck, Platonic Soulmates, Sleepy bois inc family dynamic, but it’s not actually Homestuck (unless u want it to be.... 👀), ghostbur revived to wilbur, hopefully hurt/comfort but u do u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLuxxY/pseuds/LLuxxY
Summary: Basically, they have rankings by different blood colours, but they aren’t trolls cause they don’t have horns or grey skin? Read for more info lmao **it’s not actually homestuck I swear just a bit based off it.** And it doesn’t go by zodiac sign or whatever just what I have down for stuff I’ve thought of lmao. Plus platonic soulmates ALSO IF ANYONE MENTIONED IN THIS SAYS THEYRE UNCOMFORTABLE BEING IN FICS, ILL EITHER REPLACE THEM WITH SOMEONE ELSE IN IT OR TAKE THIS WHOLE THING DOWN!!!
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, cause that’s WEIRD
Kudos: 37





	Tommy weird homestuck/hiveswap like AU cause I suck? Dunno what to call it lmao

Ok so basically imma just be casual with this lmao. Basically, Tommy is a purple blood (or a clown, but in this it’s kinda just common, not like everyone if that even makes any sense), Tubbo is bronze, Wilbur is gold, Phil is olive, and Techno is indigo. Ranboo is also purple. I have like- Personal reasoning to making them these colours I swear, if anyone were to write a fic of this, you could make them whatever blood colour you want. Also, the blood hierarchy is the same here (Where fuchsia is the top and there’s only one and stuff, which makes Tommy and Ranboo below violet, which is below fuchsia. Also, beforehand, Tommy claims he doesn’t want to worry about the blood hierarchy in the SMP (it’s like rl minecraft au btw, but Techno, Phil, and Wilbur are Tommy’s siblings). I make this into mostly my own AU by adding little twists— So there’s definitely not any romance in here (especially with the minors cause eugh). Basically, morails kinda exist? Basically, they’re like platonic soulmates. But they keep eachother calm, and there can be multiple per person. Most people are born with only 1 soulmate, but can gain more if in a family or care for someone deeply. So like; Techno, Phil, and Wilbur became Tommy’s soulmates after adopting him, while Tommy was born with Tubbo as a soulmate. Also DSmp is like the one place that doesn’t really count the blood hierarchy. Also magic exists, but like in book form. Anyways, onto actual plot ideas-

Tubbo exiles Tommy. Tommy tries to say he can’t do that, but Tubbo reminds him that since he’s president, he has the power. It was rly jus stress eating up at Tubbo. Tommy starts to lose it after being executed again, and that line Tubbo said about power— Tommy goes back into a new ravine, and Ranboo tells him he’ll visit when he can— Without telling Tubbo or anyone. Ghostbur follows Tommy, and aside from those two, Tommy goes missing for a couple months. Tommy finds a book— It’s a black magic book, however, Tommy doesn’t care. Tommy finds a spell— He can revive Wilbur, but he needs gold blood in order to do so. Instead of thinking rationally, Tommy kills a gold blood in some random world. He brings the body back, and Wilbur is stressing at this point- Ofc he is, I mean, his little brother is going insane and just killed someone to bring him back to life. Tommy revives Wilbur, and Wilbur decides that he’s betrayed his little brother once, he won’t do it again, no matter how insane he’s gotten. Ranboo is now in the game, and he’s kinda like “this a lil sus how you casually killed someone, but it’s whatever since I promised you I’d vibe w/ you either way” (sorry he can rly say or do anything there, I don’t know how to write ranboo lol ^^;;). Tommy has gained violent habits— And has given into ‘clown tendencies’ as Wilbur calls them in this fic. Eventually, Tommy kills some ppl (you decide reason!!) and goes back to his place. Instead of cleaning up, he decides he’s gonna kidnap Phil. He just wants to show his dad he brought his other brother back, but he’s lost it, so he can’t just tell Phil. He knocks Phil out somehow, and brings him back to his base, probably with the help of Ranboo or smthn. Phil wakes up and he’s like “what you and wilbur have been gone for months” like- “where were you”. Tommy tells him he was exiled, and Phil already knew, but he was just wondering why Tommy didn’t reach out. Keep in mind- Tommy’s still covered in rainbow-coloured blood, minus colours above him. Tommy explains he reached out to Ranboo and Wilbur. Tommy finally excitedly tells Phil he brought Wilbur back. Phil is excited at first, but when he asks Tommy how he did it, the room goes quiet. Wilbur steps out for some air, and stays out there for a few hours. Tommy just shrugs. Phil, after about an hour, tells Tommy he still has his comm on him, and Techno can track it. He explains they’re probably on their way. Tommy feels betrayed, and starts pacing the room. Phil tries to talk to him, and all he says is; “Be quiet for a minute. I’m thinking.” His tone is darker than usual, so Phil stops talking. Tubbo and friends arrive, and Tubbo is hit with a sight he didn’t want to see. Tommy resembles Wilbur back when he was insane. Tubbo asks him what happened, and Tommy tells Tubbo that if he cares so much about roles of power, even over his friends, Tommy cares about blood colour more than his friends. Tommy is like— Having a breakdown by now. Tommy won’t let anyone reach out to him, but eventually, Techno jus kinda hugs him. He doesn’t really say anything, and eventually Tommy just gives up. Tommy’s calmed down by now (although yk he needs therapy and stuff cause he’s fuckin insane, but his emotions have calmed down for the moment.) And you decide what happens next!!

I’d prefer happy endings, but this is a prompt, so you decide how you want things to go! I’m a huge fan of hurt/comfort, and I love fluff lol. If you can twist this into a happy ending, ilysm 👀 I dunno if I’ll ever write this into a fic lol, and feel free to twist and change things however you want


End file.
